


Naked

by BiPagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: body modification, Community: sga_flashfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the sga_flashfic body modification challenge.</p><p>about damn time I actually post something I write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga_flashfic body modification challenge.
> 
> about damn time I actually post something I write.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** | accomplished  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[author: bipagan](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/tag/author:+bipagan), [challenge: body modification](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/tag/challenge:+body+modification)  
  
  
_ **Naked by BiPagan** _

Title: Naked  
Author: [](http://bipagan.livejournal.com/profile)[**bipagan**](http://bipagan.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: OT4  
Word Count: 400  
Spoilers: mild third season  
Beta: [](http://fairestcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**fairestcat**](http://fairestcat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lovelokest.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovelokest**](http://lovelokest.livejournal.com/)

note: about damn time I actually post something I write.

John reclines on the bed and twirls the magic marker in his fingers. "What to do. What to do. You are a tough one but I think I have an idea." He rolls to his left and writes over Rodney's heart.

Rodney cranes his neck to read the single word, "Sensitive. You think I'm _sensitive_? I'll have you know I can be as thick skinned as the next guy."

"No, you can't." John leans into Rodney, licks over his left nipple, and then blows on the wet skin.

Rodney shivers, "Ok, fine. I'm sensitive. Whatever."

Teyla reaches out and grabs the black marker from John's hands. "My turn," she says as she turns to Ronon. Pushing him onto his side she writes one word along his hip: _quick_.

Ronon rolls onto his back, looking confused and a little hurt. "You've never complained. I always wait for you to come first."

Teyla gives him a dark grin, leans over his torso, and bites him hard just above his left hip. Ronon hisses sharply through his teeth, his cock hardening against his thigh.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Rodney smirks, reaching for Ronon's erection.

Ronon smacks Rodney's hand away. "Not yet, Teyla next." He pulls her up from the foot of the bed, pushing her onto her back between John and Rodney.

Giggling, she looks down between her spread legs. "_Fierce?_ You think my thighs are fierce?"

Ronon slowly massages her thigh muscles. "Yes."

Rodney pulls the marker out of Ronon's hand. "You are sure this is a washable marker?" he asks John.

"If you didn't believe me then why did you let me write on you?"

"Good point lay back." Ronon and Teyla inch toward them as Rodney writes just above the hairline of John's pelvis.

"What do those numbers have to do with anything?" Ronon asks.

John looks down at his groin, "_(5, 11)_. Aww Rodney, you think I'm sexy?"*

Teyla arches an eyebrow, "Is this an Earth thing?"

"No," replies Rodney, "it's a math thing."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic Rodney," John says, pushing him over onto his stomach. "I have another one." Over the scar on his lower left-hand flank he writes _forgives._

\---

*Sexy primes are pairs of primes of the form (p, p+6), so-named since "sex" is the Latin word for "six."


End file.
